Hiroto in Wonderland
by Hirana Yuki
Summary: ON HIATUS. WORKING ON REWRITE. Hiroto was missing Midorikawa terribly when a rabbit came and dragged him into a world where he must be a hero to save everyone, how will it turn out? Who is the one Hiroto must save everyone from? Rated T just to be safe... But I think it's mostly K. Warning: Lots of fluff and pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, for anyone who might be wondering why this chapter is quite different to your memory, just know I have edited it so bad it doesn't even look like it former self anymore. But, tell me if you like/hate it. I would love to know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven nor do I own any of its characters.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly and it was warm. The leaves and branches began their graceful dance with the breeze as I sat by the table, slowly enjoying my tea. It was a beautiful day and the garden was calming. When I looked at the green of the trees, I started to remember the hair color of someone I hold dear. Midorika Ryuuji, my lover (potential future spouse), best friend, roommate, classmate, has chartreuse-colored hair and he often tied it up as a high ponytail, which exposes his unimaginably cute nape. Leaving my fantasies, I exhaled an exasperated sigh. Midori-chan, my nickname for Ryuuji, was on a vacation with Hitomiko-nee, so I had no one to share this relaxation with, neither do I have anyone to tease. Without him around, my daily life grew tasteless, boring, my nights became a bit restless. I missed his warm embrace, morning kisses, his affectionate gaze, his silvery voice, his lovely smile and everything about him... I have thought of many ways to take my mind of the matter like playing soccer with Endou and the others, but figured I shouldn't interrupt the Raimon School's soccer club's activities. I went out to the garden and took a stroll. After a while, I found it peaceful but not very helpful with coming up ideas. It was nice but I couldn't get Midori-chan out of my head... Suddenly, the bush rustled, I spotted a pair of blue rabbit ears, then, quickly, the owner.

"Kazemaru? I didn't think you'd be into cosplay...?"

I said that quite normally. I was quite surprised that I wasn't surprised. Does that make sense?

"Hiroto-sama. Please, we must hurry. If I return late, her Majesty the Queen won't be pleased."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. I didn't need a mirror to tell that my face looked extremely puzzled... _When did he started calling me Hiroto-sama?_ Before I know it, he was dragging me towards an unfamiliar door. I wondered when the gardeners installed it and why they didn't notify me. He had the key. He didn't hesitate to use it and opened the door. I saw something like a sky and a meadow on the other side. _A portal?_

"Where does this door lead to?", I questioned.

"Please hurry Hiroto-sama.",was his reply, he then pushed me through impatiently.

When I was through, the scenery completely changed. I saw a wide, endless green meadow. The grass was knee-high, mixed with it are dandelions in full bloom. Kazemaru signaled me to follow him, the door was nowhere in sight so I couldn't go back. _Looks like I have no choice..._ We walked silently for a few minutes and reached another door, the scene changed once more and I saw what looks like a normal village road. From a far, I can hear the clinking and clanking of armors of old and also loud footsteps, similar to that of a march.

"Be careful Hiroto-sama! There's a parade today, in the Queen's honor. It's best if you stay out of sight, if they see you, there will be trouble. Hiroto-sama, even though this is unfortunate, I don't have much time so I have to leave you now. Please follow this path, you'll soon come across a shop called 'Witches Cottage'. I humbly ask of you to enter, you'll get all your answers there. For now, I must bid you goodbye, I sincerely hope this isn't our last meeting.", Kazemaru said and ran towards the parade. I decided to follow his instructions. He was the only one I can trust in this unfamiliar world.

I quickly ran down the path and found the shop. I went in, a bell sounded when I opened and closed the door. Surprisingly, it's really quiet inside the shop, I couldn't hear the outside at all and the place also looked much bigger that it seemed outside. I figured the door must have been another portal.

"Welcome to the 'Witches' Cottage'!",the staff said in unison-How can we help you? Oh, a tourist?

They said as they lifted their pointy hats.

"Yes, I...Haruna! Aki! Natsumi!"

"How did you know our names?", Aki asked.

"Oh! About that, Kazemaru told me to come here and..." I randomly made up an excuse since he didn't tell me the managers work here. _They don't seem to know me, though..._

"So you must be Hiroto-kun.", Aki smiled gently and interrupted me. " Let's skip the formalities. I think Kazemaru has already informed you but the Queen's having a parade. When it comes, please hide in the back until it passes, it's for your own safety." –Aki requested, her smile was replaced with a frown of worry.

"Until then, why don't you go through the shelves in the shop? We sell anything magic related and also information for an equal price.", Haruna smiled at me, trying to brighten the mood. Unfortunately, I didn't have a penny on me.

"There is another way of paying besides money.", Natsumi voiced her thoughts after a while of silence. I was wondering whether she could read minds. "No, I don't read minds. Anyway, just pick out a few things that you NEED", she stressed, "and we'll evaluate your payment."

I nodded and picked a map, 2 bottles of healing potion (at least that was what it said on the label), a soccer ball and an "Endless Dimension –Pouch", apparently, it can store an unlimited amount of objects in it. Then, I went through the On-Sale case. There, I found something that saved my life.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! Actually, looking at it again now, I don't think I changed it that much... Oh well, what's done is done. I hope you guys enjoy this chappie ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: At the Witches' Cottage

**This is my 2nd chapter. I must say, it's kind of short. So I decided to post 2 chapters at once! ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't.**

* * *

There was nothing interesting on the shelf until I noticed an eye-catching blue packet that said: Warrior and Mentor. Under the fonts, there were illustrations of a teacher and a fighter. I asked Aki about it and she explained:

"Oh dear, that's not supposed to be there." She said as she put it on the display case for 'Rare Merchandise', "That's more like it! Well, now, Hiroto-kun. That's a great object, very handy. You just need to pour the contents of the packet into your blood. The Warrior or Mentor depends on how you use him or her, will be summon. A Warrior will fight for you until he/she dies or until you dismiss him/her. On the other hand, a Mentor will teach you and will go away when ordered or when you have nothing else to learn from him/her. Once dismissed, he/she can't be summoned again though. Unless you buy another packet, that is. But, each packet is different so, usually, you won't meet the same person again more than twice, especially if you use him/her as a mentor. I think that's enough explanation. Did you get that Hiroto-kun?"

I paid attention and understood it perfectly so I nodded. She smiled and asked me if I wanted one. I asked if she was serious, she gave me a puzzled look.

"Simply put", I started, "that there is rare merchandise,", she nodded, "and rare stuffs are usually expensive", she nodded again, "so how am I going to afford that if I don't even have a penny on my body", she muttered an "oh", "So, it doesn't matter if I want it or not."

Haruna chuckled: "Actually, it does! Since Kazemaru introduced you and you're the 10.000th costumer, you get a great discount!"

I thought long and hard about the credibility Kazemary holds in that world.

"Try to talk more, you're too quiet. ", Natsumi let out a sigh, "Don't tell me you've just broken up with..."

"Natsumi-san!", Haruna interrupted. "Sorry 'bout that.", Haruna gave a little bow, "She's like that sometimes.

I said I didn't mind and Haruna offered me another discount in information as an apology for Natsumi's not-so-nice comments. I wondered if I was getting luckier by the minute.

* * *

 **That's the end of chater 2! Thank you very much for reading it till the end.**


	3. Chapter 3: Story Time (P1)

**I had just realized that chapter 3 is also short to the extreme! (KHR reference ^^) At this rate, I'll have to upload chapter 4 as well. T^T Not that I mind, it's just I'm really lazy at editing. Well, no matter what, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, I almost forgot, Hiroto, for a while, got turned into a girl in this chapter ^^, sorry Hiroto, the situation and my sadistic-self demanded it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and any of its characters. About the female version Hiroto, IDK.**

* * *

"I will be taking these and some information."

Natsumi lifted her eyebrows a little when she noticed that I've also taken the blue packet but said nothing. She then asked what info I wanted to obtain.

"I want to know about this kingdom, especially about the queen I've been hearing about since the minute I arrived." Natsumi just silently spread the map I picked.

"This is Underland. The Red Queen rules it.", She pinpointed the locations. "This is the Red Queen's castle at West Feather. This is the White King's castle at East Tail. Between them is the Chess Board Holy Ground. The old Kings and Queens used to dwell there. They made the chess board to make childish fights more _"elegant"_. We're here, the South Wing. B and G's houses are just around the corner. You can head there for transportation; travel is the best way to know a kingdom. North Neck belongs to the Snow Lovers and Sugar Miners, Hatter lives near there. That's the main places of the kingdom. Now, let's talk about the Queen and King. We should start from the beginning...", She was interrupted by a jingle from the bell at the door. "They're here." She said, alerted, then she lowered her voice. "Hide!"

She chanted something and my hair turned purple. It then started growing until it's waist-length. My clothes turned into a dress, my skin was tanned. I also felt mysteriously feverish. Natsumi led me into the living room and ordered me to sit on a couch. When I look at the window, my reflection was of that of a girl. Then it started to become fuzzy, my head hurts and Natsumi's voice was distant.

"The spell is working properly, lay here and pretend to be an ill peasant girl. They'll pass in a few minutes, I'll undo the spell then."

I did as she said and lie down, the couch was quite comfortable and, even though I tried to resist it, I fell right asleep.

* * *

 **That's chapter 3, next up, 4th chapter. Wish me luck. :D**

 **Comments and Reviews are always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Story Time (P2)

**Hello, it's me. (Adele song reference ^^) Chapter 4 is coming in hot, hot, hot! In this chapter, a lot of stuff can be rather confusing since Midorikawa cross-dresses. If anything comes up and you just can't seem to understand what the heck I was writing, I apologize in advance and please tell me so I can fix it. Moreover, this chapter ends with a cliff-hanger! \^0^/**

 **Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to do this? I'm too lazy to type it! T0T But I can keep on typing total gibberish for a while like what I'm doing now, though.**

* * *

"Hiroto-kun, wake up, the parade passed us for a while already." Haruna voice echoed and I sleepily woke up. "You're already back to normal, no worries."

"Wash up, then we'll continue the story." Natsumi said and left the room. I was surprisingly obedient that entire day and did as I was told. When we were both seated again at the front table, she continued where she left off.

"Long ago, Underland was ruled by a King and Queen that were much beloved. When they gave birth to a prince, an heir, the kingdom rejoiced and celebrated for the bright future that they thought awaits. The first Prince grew up to be a dazzling, talented individual, but so did his brother, who was born 2 years later. After a lot of controversial arguments, the second prince was decided to be the one who will inherit the throne. The first prince didn't go against the choice, he supported it. He even went as far as cross-dress so the nobles won't oppose his brother and would turn their disgust to him instead." W _ow, he sure_ _ **loves**_ _his brother. That also explain why he's "Queen" now..._

"The first prince is easily identified. He has green hair, 4 thick strands of it serve as his bangs, which form a letter 'M' on his forehead." _That sounds way too familiar..._ "He also had gleaming jade eyes. The king, in respect for his dear 'sister', grew waist –length hair. His hair's blond; he has maroon eyes and of course, loves his 'sister' very much." _Had, so she means his eyes aren't the same anymore?_ _-_ 3 years later, the 'princess' got married to a MAN, it rendered the kingdom speechless. Her love was the youngest Prince of Aliea Kingdom so he can choose his 'bride' without the need of arranged marriage; he was rumored to be handsome, skilled in many arts and knowledgeable. Back to the subject, her brother came to congratulate his 'sister' on 'her' wedding day and showed everyone that he supported the marriage. He also gave them his blessings as the King and as her brother. The 'happily ever after' time span lasted for 2 years. Underland truly prospered in those 2 years, the Princess' beloved was one fine man whom also helped the White King in ruling the country. One day, he went missing. They found his corpse in the woods later that day. He was assassinated. The 'Princess' and the Kingdom mourned his dead. The following morning, the corpse disappeared without a trace. The worst part was that it deepened the Princess' despair... frustration and loneliness. She lost her love and she lost his body. Taking advantage of her breakdown, the Western Empire planned an invasion. They didn't know they've made a terrible mistake...

* * *

 **And... you've been hanged by the cliff, I'm going to let this moment last by not posting the 5th chapter, yet. FYI, that doesn't mean I haven't written it yet, okay? =3= Well. thank you for reading the chapter, reviews and comments are always welcomed. Thank you so much to all of those who have read any of my previous chapters and/or still reading this story so far, I love you all! ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5: Story Time (P3)

**I'm back~! I'm so happy the exams are over! Did you guys miss me?  
** ***wind blows by mercilessly*  
** **I'll take that as a yes T^T . I won't be disheartened! This time I will also upload 2 chapters.  
** **Warning: Midorikawa will mostly be preferred to as "her" again since he cross-dressed and also since Natsumi wanted to be sarcastic.  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, even the names of the locations here are Hiroto's techniques, which all belong to their respective owner(s) (not me).  
** **Well, then, to end my useless blabber, enjoy! ^0^**

* * *

Chapter 5

"... They didn't know they've made a grave mistake...", Natsumi said and then she went silent. She lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes. Her shoulders shook a little as she opened her mouth, but apparently, she was struggling. Aki and Haruna approached her, worry filled their eyes as they put their hands on her shoulder. Natsumi calmed down and continued. "The morning the Empire started marching to her castle, they found her standing on the Ryuusei Bridge, which was the only way over the Otoshi river, the border of 2 countries", _ok, now_ _ **that's**_ _a violation of copyright,_ "with a bow, 3 arrows and a sword. The 3 generals knew she was mentally unstable but to fight a whole army on her own, they concluded she had gone crazy. In a flash, the 3 arrows went through their heads. The army didn't even have enough time to react. Some said she drew her sword and single-handedly killed each and every one of them, others claim she casted a spell on them so they killed each other, then killed the rest, either way, her despair must have raised her abilities to a whole new level for any situation that might have happened, also, she wasn't even in the slightest merciful, 25000 people died that day. The citizens arrived shortly after the first arrow was shot, but it already ended, the river was dyed red; her white gown was dyed red. When her generals finally have the courage to voice her name, she turned around, red sparked in her eyes, and smiled tenderly. 'Wake the Bandersnatch, I'll pay my **_cute, darling_** _little_ brother a visit.', the Princess said. That was what the ones involved say, who knows what really happened. But, everyone called that day the Aliea Massacre and she was called the Red Princess thus."

A chill ran down my spine. I realized why Kazemaru was so afraid of her yet respected her so much, too. But, the way Natsumi described her appearance sounded just like Midori-chan, except the "jade eyes" part. _But then, Midori-chan is so cute and caring and sweet and..._

"What are you thinking about?", Natsumi questioned, disturbed. _I must have blushed..._

"Please continue.", I pleaded as she hesitantly nodded.

"After that, the Red Princess went to the White King's castle to take the crown. The King, however, thought she was visiting him or at least she was there to report about the victory, until she asked for the crown. They duel after she threatened to kill all the people present, and he lost to her berserk self. The crown was hers. From then on, she ruled Underland. But, the problem is that since she entered her berserk mode, she's been quite psychotic, she wanted to wait for her love. She has convinced herself that her husband was alive and she needed to stay young forever to wait for him. Because of that, she uses Youth Elixirs. Youth Elixirs have many kinds, the one she uses includes very 'specific' ingredients. Not all of them, humane.", she started to grumble, "The people have sacrificed a lot to keep her young and healthy. That's not a good way to rule, we want the King to rule once more and for her, the Red Queen, to wake up from this dream, this delusion...", her face darkened, her red eyes filled with rage.

Haruna hugged her tight.

"We understand, Natsumi-san. We do, but it's not in our power to change it, even if we wanted to..."

I felt sorry and tried to comfort her but Aki brushed it away.

"It's ok Hiroto-kun, don't worry.", Aki patted me on the back and smiled.", By the way, since your orders have been fulfilled, let's discuss your payment. We need at least 8 strands of your red hair", she pointed to my head, "and 4 full test tubes of your blood."

I gulped bit but still agree. I pull several strands of my hair, more than 8 that is. She then held a syringe and came closer...

* * *

 **That's it, a short chapter, so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it!  
** **About the number of people that died, I'm still wondering if I have exaggerated too much, please tell me your opinions on it.  
Please review, I need to know my grammar and spelling mistakes. Also, if the plot or story line gets confusing, please do tell me. I'll fix it.  
** **Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter/story. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting B and G

**Finally, chapter 6. This chapter's going to have so much cuteness! Burn and Gazel have finally appeared as a really adorable and lovey-dovey couple. So much fluff in the air~.  
** **Warning: Fluff. Lots of it. Maybe some cuddling.  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven and its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Ouch... that hurt a bit_. Well, lucky for me, I had a discount. I followed their advice and went to B and G's houses. _What does "B and G" stand for?_ I've got no clue. Soon, I found the place Natsumi told me to go. _This must be the Fire Blizzard Hill... wait... that's the name of Burn and Gazel's... hissatssu technique..._ I started seeing blue and red flowers, which only confirmed my doubts... When I was nearly at the top, I heard innocent laughter. I went higher and saw a fence, half blue, half red. _Yep, it's them alright_ , I said to myself. I got closer and hid behind a tree when I saw a glimpse of them. Burn and Gazel were sitting in a meadow filled with red and blue flowers. They're divided equally and easily distinguished. They only mingle in the middle, that's where Burn and Gazel were sitting. _Sorry for peeking_ , I whispered apologetically. Gazel, who seemed to have super hearing or psychic powers instantly turn his head my way. I made a narrow escape and heaved a sigh of relief behind the tree when he started talking to Burn again.

Burn spoke, his voice filled with concern: "Are you OK, Fuusuke?", _They call each other by first names? My ears are deceiving me._

"I'm fine Haruya." Gazel smiled lovingly his way. That made Burn blush a little. _Now my eyes are... I'm not hallucinating, not hallucinating..._ Burn smiled, turned around and started to put the finishing touches on the flower crown he appeared to had been working on for a while. Gazel looked at his back curiously, wondering what he was doing. Burn suddenly turned back, reached up and put the crown on his head. Gazel looked up, seemed to be surprised for a while and then smiled shyly. Burn sat down again, looked at Gazel for 2 full seconds and hugged him tightly.

"You look cute, Fuusuke.", he whispered, "Really, really cute."

Gazel's blush was more visible by the tenth of a second. Burn slowly pulled away and chuckled a bit. He cupped his hand around Gazel's face, caressing his cheeks.

"So smile more, Fuusuke. That worried look doesn't suit your face.", He said softly then grinned like an idiot. Gazel put his hands above Burn's and smiled gently.

"Okay..."

I quickly moved back behind the tree, and sat down, leaning on its trunk. The Burn and Gazel in the normal world aren't this nice, snuggly and outgoing about their relationship so seeing them there, like that, I didn't want to interrupt. _I can't wait to tour this foreign place, but, right now, I should leave and respect their privacy._ I got up, about to walk away when I stepped onto a branch. Its sound reached Gazel's ears loud and clear. He instantly turned to my direction.

"Who's there?", He asked with a threatening tone.

Since I was discovered already, I decided to turn around and went out of hiding. Gazel instantly pulled Burn's head to his chest and glared at me. Burn blushed madly.

"F... Fuusuke!", Burn stuttered. Gazel planted a kiss on his head, which made Burn's ears let out steam and his cheeks as red as his hair.

"Are you here to take Haruya from me?", asked Gazel with a dangerous protective aura. I quickly denied.

"Oh, no, no! I'm here because Natsumi said you're the best around for transportation."

Gazel relaxed.

"So you're Hiroto. Follow us." _Is it me or does everybody here knows me?_ I was beginning to doubt if everything was a prank they made to tease me but the idea was dismissed immediately.

They stood up and walked towards the house. I quickly followed. After we reached the house, I questioned him about the protectiveness he held for Burn.

"People with red hair have been disappearing all over Underland. The Red Queen is kidnapping them, apparently.", Gazel grumbled, clearly not pleased.

"What might be the reason...?", I wondered.

"She wants to revive _him_. Her beloved, that is. Well, we should hurry, come on.", He said while I was still bewildered.

They brought out 2 carpets, 1 each. Gazel's was blue with a snowflake pattern. Burn's was red with a flame pattern. They brought it outside, let them lay on the grass and said in unison: (italics: gazel, normal: burn, bold: both)

"Fold/ _Fly_ , **carpet."**

Burn's carpet folded and shrunk into a tiny square while Gazel's unrolled, flattened itself and hovered above the grass. _Just like in Aladdin..._ Gazel hopped on the carpet, Burn collected his and also got on. They both waited for me but I thought there's definitely something weird here.

"Are you going to charge me?", I asked just in case.

"No. Like Kazemaru said, you're the only one who can save us and we're not going to charge you. I just want her "Majesty" to leave Haruya alone and you can help me, so I won't, not this time.", Gazel said sharply, his voice icy cold. _So Kazemaru already told everyone about my arrival... They may be up to something big._ Burn, after hearing Gazel's words, gently rubbed Gazel's cheek and smiled. _They're at it again,_ was what I thought so I hopped on board as quickly as I could and my eccentric journey continued.

After about 15 minutes, Gazel informed me: "We're right above North Neck. Let's visit the Hatter.", Gazel said. We landed gently on an empty field. The field looked just like a parking lot. We walked a bit and a table was in sight. Then we heard a moan...

"Ah...! Shuuya-kun... Mmmm~"

* * *

 **Cliff-hanger~! Ooooh, I'm enjoying this~... Well, look forward to my next update! \^0^/  
** **Hope you enjoyed it, btw, please leave a review if you can :D .**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting everyone else

**I'm back! The holidays are here so I can update! Yipee! Ah-hem, I need a moment to regain my composure. ^0^**

 **Anyways, sorry for the late update, here's the next chapter! Some of my own characters will appear and be mentioned in the next chapter (spoilers!), look forward to it. Also, I've found out that I suck at describing so yeah, please help me... T^T**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a failure... I'm too depressed to do the disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Ah...! Shuuya-kun... Mmmm~"

 _Um, what was that...?_ , was my thought but Gazel and Burn just chuckled. We reached the table and saw Gouenji feeding a cake to Fubuki.

"Mmmm~ Shuuya-kun, this cake tastes great!", –he said, which made Gouenji smiled tenderly. _So it was the cake... "_ Ah! Nagumo and Suzuno! Come, join us! Shuuya-kun's cakes taste great"!

"Yeah, we heard you.", Burn snickered.

"Pardon the intrusion.", was mine and Gazel's reply.

I looked around. I also saw Endou, Kidou, Tachimukai, Goenji and Kogure. They were having a soccer themed tea party. The sugar cubes looked like soccer balls. The cookies and sweets looked like soccer balls. The muffins had a picture of a soccer ball on the wrapper. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Touko and an unfamiliar man approached.

"We brought the honey! Um, who's this?", Touko questioned when she noticed me.

"We have a guest.", Gouenji looked at me, his smile turned into a smirk.", "We must introduce ourselves. I'm the Hatter. Call me Gouenji if you like." Gouenji looked mostly like himself only his clothes were very different. He had a dark-colored top hat with a very formal attire.

"I'm March Hare! Nice to meet you!", Fubuki smiled brightly. He also had rabbit ears but white fluffy ones. He seemed to be wearing his pajamas.

"I'm Doormouse. Nice to meet you!", Tachimukai said with a tensed voice. I smiled at him and he relaxed. He was wearing a worn-out tuxedo.

"Dodo! Pleasure to meet you!", Endou said, munching on a cookie. Strangely, he look almost exactly the same and was wearing a jumpsuit and had a soccer ball beside him.

"Call me Absolem. I'm a caterpillar.", Kidou said, adding a few soccer-ball-shaped sugar cubes in his tea. He looked very elegant with a black tux and a light blue tie.

"I'm Touko, a flower.", she said merrily. She also wore a black suit with a matching black tie.

They lost me. _They look human and they call themselves by animals and plants' names?_

"This is our human form. We're originally other living things.", Kidou/Absolem said and as if to prove his point, he turned into a caterpillar and back to human. I was impressed, but still, _not another mind reader..._

"I'm Hirato, human gardener.", said the unfamiliar man, which explained why he accompanied the flower. He seems at least 25 with a firm body and tanned skin. Personally, I found it a little bit odd that he had scars all over his body, for example on his nose and arms. He had white hair and clear cerulean eyes. Furthermore, his hair was a bit longer than mine, on the left, there's a strand that's longer than the rest and is braided and kept in place by a worn-out black ribbon.

"Hiroto, human.", I felt the need to introduce myself.

"Hiroto?", they all turned to me, except Gazel, Burn and Hirato, "So you're the one Kazemaru's been talking about!"

I had all the unneeded attention from everyone from the table, of course except the couple and gardener mentioned above, who were calmly sipping tea. _That rabbit..._

"If so, than we have to hurry. We have to go to the King immediately!", Endou said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"We think otherwise!", I turned around and saw Sakuma with a victorious smirk on his face. _So those footsteps belonged to him and..._ , "Well, if it isn't the infamous Hiroto-sama. The queen can't be more eager to have your head on a plate, medium rare, hahahaha. Lads, get his head!", he shouted while petting his hawk. Then I saw Genda, Wheeze, Ulvida, Nero, Barra, Tsunami, Ichinose and Domon came out of the bushes. They excitedly look at me and smirked. _Time to put that soccer ball to good use._ Those thoughts ran through my head but then Gazel stood up, lifted his hand.

"Release.", from his hand, ice spread towards Sakuma and his gang, froze them all but Sakuma, who only got his feet froze to the ground, "Surrender or your subordinates will die in the freezing darkness.", he said with an _evil_ look on his face. Sakuma gulped.

"Fine, but you want something else, don't you?", Sakuma asked.

"Join us.", Gazel said calmly, "She won't give you anything even if you bring his head back. You have a higher risk of dying if you work for her rather than the King."

"Then, let them go." –Sakuma replied almost immediately, "Me, Fudou, my dear hawk, and my crew will join you. But, I hope your King is rich, we pirates can't resist the temptation of riches."

"He definitely is.", Gazel smirked, "Absorb."

The ice flew back at him and disappeared. _They don't even flinch when they see this? Drinking tea so nonchalantly, they're used to this..._ I looked at Gazel then the ones at the table. They didn't even glance at Sakuma. Endou, Tachimukai and Burn were munching muffins, Kidou drank his tea while Fubuki was feeding Gouenji. Well, I was still happy that we have more allies, even just temporary.

"Well, since those _pests_ are on our side,", Fubuki said, "we'll have to use Shuuya-kun's hats to travel, too, right?" He asked, still smiling brightly while his voice was filled with sarcasm.

"No, these _pests_ will travel by their own ship.", Sakuma said, clearly annoyed.

"There's no need for both.", Gazel said as Burn unfolded his carpet. Gazel's carpet instantly flew to his master. The two said in unison as if rehearsed.

"Carpet, maximize.", they ordered. The carpets grew larger; it turned from big to huge. Everyone stared at them with amazement.

"You guys should have told them the carpets can expand.", Kidou, the only one weren't surprised, said calmly as the others raised their eyebrows. Burn and Gazel just shrugged and hopped aboard. I left the table and followed their example, so did the others, right after they pocketed some muffins except Endou, who grabbed a worn out soccer ball.

We got to the castle in no time and found the King, Haruna, Aki, Natsumi, standing at the gate to welcome us.

"Aphrodi?!", My voice was a bit too loud. But there he was, standing at the gates. He was King and also looked a few years older than the Aphrodi I know.

"It's been forever since I last heard that! But call me Terumi, Hiroto-kun.", He beamed a smile at me. No wonder Natsumi's description sounds familiar. "Come on in."

"You didn't have to welcome us, your Highness.", Endou said when we were walking inside.

"Oh, but I do! It's been forever since someone visits me, except the kingdom's 3 cutest witches!", he laughed whole-heartedly.", w _e're your_ _ **only**_ _witches_ , I heard Natsumi mumble.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter! I'll try my best to update chapter 8 as soon as possible. Please leave reviews, I'm in desperate need of opinion and help. I also thank all of those who followed this story, are still reading it or have read it, reviewed it... Thank you all, you make me very happy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

**I'm so so sorry for this incredibly late and tardy update! I won't even try to say that i was busy, even though it's true, it's just not a reason that is worth for you guys. Once again, I want to thank all of those who have read my fic, you guys are the reason i keep going. Special thanks to Tallemy, flora and pikaree1 for leaving reviews T^T.**

 **Disclaimer: =.= too depressed for this.**

* * *

Chapter 8

We walked in the throne room. There, I saw standing a familiar figure.

-Oi, Kazemaru! What are ya doing here for? –Burn asked.

-I got fired by the Red Queen! –he said merrily.

-Well, lucky you! –Endou said admiringly. I think the fortunate side to this fact was that he didn't get decapitated.

-Dodo! – was Kazemaru's reply. He ran towards Endou and dragged him away. Endou waved us goodbye and let Kazemaru lead him. I faintly heard Gouenji mumbled a complaint of some sort. We then got to the problem.

-Hiroto, you know you're the only one that can save Underland right? - The King asked me. The 3 witches nodded in agreement.

-I'm not sure why and I don't know how. –I hesitantly answered.

\- We don't know much about it, either. But it has been foretold long ago that every time Underland falls in chaos, a hero from another world will descend and light the spark of revolution. At the same time, he will fight beside us and lead us to victory. It has been proven true through history five times already. I don't see any reason why there won't be a sixth. – He gave a mild shrug. – More importantly, we've got 1 week to train you all. You'll be going against his army and the Jabberwocky, the cursed dragon that my brother got as a peace offering from the Northern Empire. It's dangerous and powerful but I think you'll manage. –he said to everyone in the room and to me.

-How? I'm not a soldier. I can't fight...

-But the Mentor you have will be able to teach you.-he interrupted me. I suddenly remembered. _The Mentor! How did I manage to forget that?_ , I blamed myself. He dismissed the others, ordered the maids to lead them to their room but kept me. He then approached me and patted my head.

-I don't want to take the throne from my brother, not one bit. I just want him to wake up from this horrid nightmare he's in. – he said and suddenly slashed me with a dagger on the arm. It was painful and I reflexively took a few steps back.

-Why did you...- Your Mentor, Hiroto, that's the blood you need, dear. – was his reply. He sounded like a 200-year-old grandpa but I understood his plan. I opened the packet and found a small blue marble inside. I mentally shrugged and, painfully, dropped the ball into the puddle of blood. A magic circle appeared and shone brightly, I had to shield my eyes. When I opened them, a girl was hovering in mid air above where the puddle used to be. Aphrodi's composure dissolved as the girl opened her eyes. She was a beautiful lady; she looked very mature, about 21. She has waist-length jet-black hair which was braided neatly and hazelnut-colored eyes, shielded behind long, elegant eyelashes. She wore a sky blue dress and, strange enough, had no weapons on her. She looked at me, her gaze carefully moved all over my body and stopped at my arm, she chanted something and my arm healed. After that, she kneeled.

-My Lord, are you the one who summoned me? – She asked and I nodded for confirmation. Still, I wanted her to skip the honorifics and formalities, though. –If that's your wish. - She said and smiled. _Another mind reader..._

\- I'm Elizabeth but, please, call me Liz. I can use bows, twin swords and long swords. Spears and staffs are no problem. I'm not very good with axes, though. A pleasure to make your acquaintance! – She introduced herself briefly and as quickly as she introduced, she turned around and grinned. –Long time no see, A-PHRO-DI. - She spelled it out to him.

-Liz, you're still alive... – he said, his expression showed pure shock.

-Apparently so... –Her features briefly showed hints of sadness and nostalgia. But her voice still sounded very cheerful. – Now's not the time to remniscent the past! Hiroto-kun! In the following week, I'll train you into someone worthy of envy! We'll start tomorrow morning! –she said excitedly and skipped away. _She knows my name..._

Later that day, the dinner bell rang. I walked down to the dining room to find Liz helping the maids arranging the plates and bowls. When the others reached the room, she turned around and they froze, their face turned as white as the table sheet.

-Liz-nee-chan? Is that... you...? – Tachimukai managed to utter a few words in shock. She quietly put the dishes down and spread her arms; her face showed a tender smile. It was a warm, gentle smile, the kind they use to portrat the kind, forgiving, loving and caring nature of a mother.

-Liz-nee-chan! – The Underlanders rushed to her with tears streaming down their faces except Kidou and Goenji who stood and smiled in a distance, holding back their tears.

-You're alive! –Fubuki whimpered and she nodded, brushing her tears away. Kogure popped up and clung on her head:  
-We missed you a lot, you know. –He said mischievously but I saw some tears at the corner of his closed eyes. –Welcome home...

-I'm back! –she smiled. The others nodded and we all sat down for dinner.

-Where were you? You suddenly disappeared with... –Endou was about to say something when he automatically shut his mouth and the others turned to him and their gazes showed that he almost slipped something rude. _With whom, I wonder..._

-I don't know about her but I went to another world and lived in a shrine. –Liz said with a straight-face.

-A shrine? Think of a more convincing lie, Liz-nee-chan! –Burn groaned, which made the others laugh. That night's dinner was full of tears and laughter, but I didn't see Hirato and the pirates, _where_ _ **were**_ _they?_

Liz P.O.V:

It's been 8 years since the last time I've returned here. The last visit didn't last long, though and I didn't show my face, either. The _other world_ was nice and even though the people there looked a lot like them, I still miss them so much. But, I'm glad they're safe... they didn't need my help after all... Well, I'm over the moon knowing Nagumo and Suzuno's relationship has progressed so much. I still remember how they use to bicker. Gouenji and Fubuki have also matured in many ways. Kazemaru and Endou are mostly the same but it made me glad nonetheless. Nagu and Suzu still they look so cute cuddling and hugging each other like that! Well, Endou is sleeping with Kazemaru, no surprise there. Kidou is as lonely as ever, being too smart sucks sometimes. The pirates, well, I'm glad they agreed to sleep in the castle and not steal anything. They hawk, Fudou, had paid a lot of attention to Kidou whenever he's in eyesight. What a predator! Sakuma, his owner, on the other hand, admired Kidou's intelligence. It's great that someone respects you Kidou, keep up the good work! Oh la la~ if I'm right, Hiroto has company.

\- As you might have notice, Hiroto-kun, we look frighteningly alike. I'm certain that the reason is because you've arrived from another world, you're another me.

Hir **a** to-sama, you're too smart, as usual...

-I've thought of the same thing. But how did you know I came from another world? –Hiroto-kun, you've just asked a silly question.

\- It is unfortunate but I can't answer your questions. Moreover, this conversation can't be of long duration. Please answer me honestly, do you like Midori-chan? – Hirato-sama, now you're just plain mean.

-How did you know about...- Hiroto-kun is doomed, that guy has turned insensitive after what he'd gone through. By the way, your blush is obviously a "YES".

-That doesn't matter. I hope you keep our conversation confidential. Thank you for answering my questions in a straight-forward manner. Excuse me.

You said all that and and left the room? You must remember you're not the Princess' husband anymore; neither are you the Prince of Aliea, Hir **a** to-sama. Well, looks like we shall have a talk.

Normal P.O.V:

Liz followed Hirato to his chamber and undid her spells. Hirato looked at her but said nothing. After a moment of silence, Liz knelt down with great respect.

-You've been away for quite long, your Majesty. Would you mind telling me about that curse you're suffering from, Hir **a** to-sama? –she asked with a deadly serious tone, at the same time, stressing the vowel "a" in his name.

-It's an alias. Stand up, will you? I'm no longer royalty. The husband of the Queen has died 7 years ago.

-But you're still here. Now please tell me about the curse. I beg of you.

-You shouldn't have. - he mumbled but explained anyway- "I curse you of immortality and drastic changes in appearance. Your curse will be lifted when you physically come in touch your true love, if you can, that is!" was what she said.

-"She" who, your Majesty? –Liz questioned him.

-Elisa -he said with a calm demeanor. Contradicting Hirato's calmness, Liz face was twisted in pain. She knew Elisa. She knew her too well. So well, it hurts Liz to remember her.

-So she has made her move. –Liz whimpered.

-She has.

* * *

 **I wanted to try doing different point of views, please tell me your thoughts on it! Also, in the next chapter, we will be going into the inner world of the Red Queen! Look forward to it! Thanks again for reading so far!**


	9. Chapter 9: Red Queen's birthday

**I gotta admit, this is the chapter which I edit the most since I started this story. Really a pain. Anyways, please leave your thoughts in the review . Also, try to guess who is who!**

 **Disclaimer: Okay. I just... I give up on this. I don't own anything. Maybe not even this weird plot of mine!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Where am I? What am I doing? I'm not sure myself. So much blood everywhere, did I kill all of these people?

 **Yes, you did. It's entirely your fault. Looks like there won't be enough body bags...**

No! I- I didn't...

 **Oh, yes! You did! But I can fix all of this. Just go to sleep, I will help you.**

 **"** **Wake the Bandersnatch; I'll pay my cute, darling little brother a visit."**

What am I saying?

 **"** **Hi there, Teru-kun!"**

 _"Nii-san!"_

 **"** **I'm here for the crown, give it to me!"**

No, I want you to have the crown Teru-kun! My cute little brother...

 _"What? Those eyes... It couldn't be! Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"_

 **"** **What in Underland are you blabbering about? Of course I'm your brother!"**

No! I'm your brother! She's...

 _"No! You're not my brother! I **will not** give the crown to you! Who knows what you'll do with its power!"_

Teru-kun...

 **"** **Now now, don't defy me~! If you do~, I'll kill everyone present!"**

 _"You wouldn't!"_

 **"** **But I would! Let's start with your bunny, shall we? Kazemaru-kun~! Try your best to dodge, okay~!"**

Stop it! Don't do this, stop! Stop this madness! Please!

 _"NO! Kekkai!"_

 **"** **Aww~, well, since you want to protect them and the crown so bad, how about this, we'll duel, 'kay? If I win, give the crown to me. If I lose, I'll kill myself in atone for the act of treason. How about that?"**

 _"What? I can't possibly -"_

 **"** **Hesitation is a loss! What a pity~! Well, do your end of the bargain, my cute-darling-little-brother~!"**

She will kill Teru-kun... If he had accepted... No, my only brother... This is all my fault!

 _"Wait a moment!"_

 _ **"Here, take it and go!"**_

 _"Cheshire! What are you doing?"_

 **"** **That's the way! Thank you and bye bye~!"**

 ** _"My hunch tells me he is possessed by a vengeful spirit with unmatched bloodlust..."_**

 _"That's why you gave the crown to him? Because you think I can't win?"_

 _ **"Sadly, it's because I KNOW you can't win. The one possessing him is probably..."**_

* * *

 **So, did you guys guess it? I'll reveal it since I love you guys so much! First, the one with the normal font is the Red Queen! After that, the one with bold fonts is Elisa :) The one with Italic is obviously Aphrodi and with both Bold and Italic, we have Kogure/Cheshire! Not so hard to figure out, huh! Anyways, thank you for reading until the end of the chapter! Please leave reviews! By the way, sorry for the short chapter, promise I'll make it up to you guys.**


End file.
